


The Queen of Slytherin

by Novella_Winchester



Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, King - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Sad, slytherin prince, slythrerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the girl who convinced her father to let her go to work with him at the Ministry. He was the boy who went for fear of disappointing his father. She stood to the right and a little behind her father, trying to stand tall as they walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. The building had turned out to be more intimidating than she expected. He walked beside his father, one hand itching to grab at his coat. He stood tall instead, but maybe his head drooped a bit, and his eyes were on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot will have two endings. The happy one will end after the “15 years old’ section, and the sad one will end after the ‘16 years old’ section. If you would prefer not to read the sad ending, the just read the happy one.

6 years old

She was the girl who convinced her father to let her go to work with him at the Ministry. He was the boy who went for fear of disappointing his father. She stood to the right and a little behind her father, trying to stand tall as they walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. The building had turned out to be more intimidating than she expected. He walked beside his father, one hand itching to grab at his coat. He stood tall instead, but maybe his head drooped a bit, and his eyes were on the floor.

She was the girl who stared straight ahead as she walked, eyes too big for her face taking in everything she could. He only looked up, sharply, when his father called out to another. She stood up straighter, her gaze already cool and calculating at so young an age. He only stared, but tried to sharpen his features. Look strong, boy.

“Ah, Mr. Rowle, fancy meeting you at such a time. This is my son, Draco.”

Her father responded with a cool tone, but a tint of amusement lay behind it. “Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure. This is my daughter, (Y/n). I believe that she and Draco are the same age, yes?”

“I do believe so.”

(Y/n) and Draco stared hard at each other’s faces. It was a competition, that was quite clear, and one that both of them believe they would win. A small smirk passed over her father’s face, and he placed a hand on her (h/c) hair. “Well, Mr. Malfoy, we must go now. Another time.” He turned (Y/n) away from Draco and began to walk away.

“Yes, Mr. Rowle, another time.”

One they were a few paces away, (Y/n) turned, glaring, with eyes set on Draco. She stuck out her tongue at him and a small shocked gasp escaped his lips before she faced forward again and turned a corner.

11 years old

She walked along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, the carpet soft under her boots. She slid the door to a compartment open, to find a platinum blond boy and two other boys seated inside. She smirked at the blond boy and pulled the green Acid Pop out of her mouth. “Draco, how nice to see you.”

He turned sharply, glaring at her figure in the now open doorway. “(Y/n).”

She walked to the empty seat next to him and plopped down on the cushion, tucking her skirt underneath her. She stared pointedly at him before reaching up to muss his hair with one hand. “Your hair looks absolutely horrendous all gelled back like that. This is much better.”

He slapped her hand away, coming the strands back into place with his fingers. “Don’t do that.”

She shrugged, sitting back in her seat and sticking the Acid Pop back into her mouth. “Your loss, Draco.” The two sitting in the seat across from them had stopped to stare at them, but (Y/n) sent them a sharp glare, and they turned back to their bickering. She smiled and opened a book. He glanced at her every few seconds as she flipped the pages and then turned to either watch Crabbe and Goyle or look out the window.

15 years old

She stood in front of one of the desks in Potions, staring down at the platinum blond head of hair that hadn’t yet noticed her. She propped her hands on her hips and smiled down at him. “Well, Draco, it seems that we’re in class together this year.”

He looked up sharply, but his face relaxed when he saw who it was. “(Y/n), I haven’t seen you for a while. Not since the dinner party.” His eyes focused on the way her clothes were slightly crumpled, the top buttons of her shirt undone and her green and silver striped tie pulled loose around her neck.

She sat down beside him, popping green candies into her mouth. Her eyes took in his green and silver prefect badge. “Oh, look, we match.” Draco’s eyes were drawn down to her chest as she pulled at the material to show her matching badge. He quickly averted his eyes, letting a small hum of agreement leave his mouth.

She chewed on another candy and leaned over to him. Their shoulders brushed and her eyes sparkled with mischief. “Hey, Draco, if you’re the Prince of Slytherin and I’m the Queen, does that mean I have more power than you?”

A smile turned up the corners of his lips. “Too bad I’m still better at chess than you. I can take your Queen every time.”

She smiled wryly. “Hm, I guess there isn’t a Prince in chess. But if the Prince marries the Queen, then he becomes the king, doesn’t he?”

He smiled up at her, arrogant showing through clouding his eyes. “Why, is that a proposal, Miss Rowle?”

She leaned back in her chair. “Maybe it is, Mr. Malfoy. You going to take me up on it?”

He smiled.

***WARNING! SAD ENDING AHEAD!***

16 years old

He met her in the deserted astronomy tower at midnight. She was hidden in the shadows, hair wild and face stained with tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and she hid her face in her hands as soon as she saw him. “I hate for you to see me like this.” Her voice was raspy when she spoke.

He crouched down in front of her, pulling her hands away from her eyes. Her fingers were like ice between his palms. He brought her fingers up to his lips, kissing the tip of each one with a gentle touch that others would have found surprising. “What’s wrong, love?” She stared up at him to see pale strands of hair falling over grey eyes.

She sniffed, and seemed to hunch over herself. She looked smaller when her head wasn’t held high with pride. “You know I love you, right?” Her voice shook as she spoke.

His fingers smoothed over her cheeks, moving strands of hair away from her face. “Of course I know that I love you too.” A tiny rose bud of fear blossomed in his chest and his pulse grew frantic. “But why-why are you saying that now? What happened (Y/n)?”

She grabbed a hold of one of his wrists, tracing circles on the pale skin. “Draco, I… I know that your father forced you to become a Death Eater.” His world seemed to end there. How could she know when it had only just happened before the start of the semester? She let go of his wrist and pulled her knees into her chest. “I-I know because… because my father had me receive the mark after he heard that you did.”

Draco sat down on the cold stone of the floor and pulled her close to his chest, arms circling her trembling shoulders. His voice was small and shook as he spoke, “I’m so sorry (Y/n), I should have---”

She cut him off. “It’s not your fault Draco, it’s our families.” She paused. “And at least we don’t have to go through this alone. You are my King after all, right?” She gripped his sweater with fingers white from cold. His head drooped low, bangs covering his eyes while the top of her head was pressed to her cheek. Her voice was clear, but quiet, when she finally broke the silence.

“I’ll be your light in the darkness if you’ll be mine.”


End file.
